Chapter 3:Viper the Emerald Dragon Slayer and Tony the Ghoul
Hey everyone!I,IM HOME!!”Nexo and Tony shouted.Arno and Viper ran outside the cabin welcoming the long gone two boys.Edward came outside with Cloud greeting all 4 boys. “Welcome back Nexo and Tony.I’m guessing you both had your fun and had a great adventure.”said Edward "Edward everyone here is 7 years old there’s no place to really go without an adult around”Tony replied.Edward started laughing.”SO, who won you guys?”asked Viper. “Isn’t it obvious.I did of course.”Tony said chuckling “NO NEED TO RUB IT IN YOU KNOW”yelled Nexo “I see we got fresh meat here”says Tony as he stares at Cloud.”What’s your name kid?”Cloud,Cloud LIghtning. “Well than Cloud,it’s a pleasure for you to join our family.”said Tony “Thanks”replies Cloud “Anyways do you guys wanna have a 2v2?”asks Nexo.”YEAH SURE!!!”ALL BOYS SHOUT.”Cloud you wanna come watch?” asks all the boys. "Maybe Later,Edward’s still trying to get me used to this place so i got a little to catch up on."Cloud said "Are you sure?"It's gonna be an epic battle between a guardian, ghoul, green flamed cat, and dragon slayer." Cloud nodded and the four boys ran into the training grounds outside of the house where there were punching bags, dummies, and everything you could possibly imagine of. Edward looked at Cloud to notice that he looked confused. "What's wrong my boy?" Edward asked “What’s a ghoul?”asked Cloud” "A ghoul is a canaballic species that rather eat other ghouls or humans but rarely humans unless there really desperate for food.If they can’t find any of the above than coffee usually holds down there hunger most of the time though.Also they have weapons which are known as the Kagune which is a ghoul's predatory organs and functions as their weapon and claws. It is usually as red as blood as well as flexible like the flow of water, but firm and sturdy.When released, a ghoul's physique is strengthened, they are more resilient, and their mobility heightens. A kagune is composed of Rc cells, which flow just like blood, can become as solid as teeth and can be described as "liquid muscles." The Rc cells are released from a kakuhou piercing the skin, and the released Rc cells form the kagune. The kagune are voluntary muscles as ghouls can control them whenever they want and repeatedly harden and soften them at will. Kagune size depend on the Rc cells' quality and quantity while the shape depends on the creativity and intellect of the user." "Wow, that seems like a handful."Cloud smirked "Can you tell me about Viper and what he was?" "Viper is what is called a dragon slayer, he normally specializes in the slaying of the Emerald Dragon Slayer. Would you like to hear his backstory?" "I guess yeah." "Great." 2 years ago..... NO…NO…NO…..DO IT AGAIN!!! Roars a large shiny green dragon COME ON IT’S NOT THAT EASY YOU KNOW!!Viper replies loudly Watch and learn my boy….Watch and Learn…. The green Dragon Roars as it shoots Emeralds out of his mouth and as the loud roar breaks all the crystal’s in the cave.. Now you do it Viper my boy.Viper in shock in what he saw he was excited to know that he could have this power one day.But…just as Viper was gonna try it bandits who use Dragon slaying magic attacked Atrocitus the Emerald Dragon.Atrocitus exited the cave with Viper on his back and than roared a mighty roar that took out half of the bandits but there were thousand’s more heading there way.Atrocitus looked at Viper and told him….”Viper,I taught you all i can myself son.Eat well,Sleep well,Live well and never forget me.” Atrocitus tossed Viper off his back and all Viper could see was his dragon father killing and getting slaughtered. But,even though Atrocitus was slaughtered he was smiling and Viper was crying. Soon Viper fell into the forest and was caught to find a boy who was eating another human. It was Tony. Tony saw Viper and noticed he needed help so Tony took Viper to Edward and Edward took in Viper. "Wait, how did you meet Tony?" "I just met him in a huge city in the middle of an alleyway with his black and and red pupil eye out and i just thought to myself that I needed to help this boy so I took him. "Edward, I need a while to think and I noticed that you let Nexo and Tony leave by themselves so can I get permission to leaving this place as well?"Cloud begged. Edward nodded and told him to pack his stuff. Cloud obeyed and went to his room to pack all his belongings.Once he was finished he left the house but as he did he turned around around to see all of the boys beaten up from their fight, smiling, and waving goodbye. Cloud did the same as he turned back around and walked away.